


Anamnesis

by Liana_DS



Series: Liana Waktu Masih Alay [4]
Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, medical student
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Kamu lupa menanyakan satu hal.- WordPress dump repost, 2015
Relationships: Lee Soonkyu | Sunny/Lee Sungmin
Series: Liana Waktu Masih Alay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165367





	Anamnesis

“Baiklah, _Oppa,_ karena ujian sudah dekat, mari kita belajar dengan serius!” ucap Sunkyu, seorang gadis mungil berwajah lucu pada kekasihnya yang sama-sama mahasiswa kedokteran, Sungmin.

“Setuju! Aku sudah mempersiapkan buku-bukunya!”

Bruk! Setumpuk tebal buku berdebam menghantam lantai di mana Sungmin dan Sunkyu duduk. Badan kecil mereka sampai hampir terlonjak karenanya.

“Wah, banyak sekali materi yang harus kita ulang,” Sunkyu meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di depan bibir, “Kita mulai dari mana?”

Sungmin mengambil buku paling atas dan membukanya, lalu menunjukkan halaman pertama. “Mewawancarai pasien.”

“Oh, aku tahu, aku sudah hapal urutannya!” Sunkyu berdeham pelan dan mulai menyebutkan semua hal yang wajib ditanyakan pada pasien saat wawancara. “Pertama, perkenalan. Kedua, tanyakan identitas pasien dengan lengkap. Ketiga, minta persetujuan wawancara dan jaga kerahasiaan!”

“Bagus! Lalu poin yang berkaitan dengan penyakit?”

“Keluhan utama, riwayat penyakit sekarang, riwayat penyakit dulu, riwayat obat dan terapi lain, riwayat keluarga dan sosial, ditutup dengan _review_ seluruh sistem!” Sunkyu menjawab semangat, “Bagaimana, _Oppa_ , aku benar, _‘kan_?”

Sungmin menggeleng. “Masih kurang. Kau lupa merangkum hasil wawancara dan menanyakan apa ada keluhan yang belum disebutkan.”

Ups. Itu poin penting yang karena pentingnya jadi sering hilang dari ingatan. Sunkyu mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya malu. “Hehe... benar juga...”

Sungmin tersenyum jahil. “Kau lupa menanyakan satu hal lagi.”

“Eh?”

Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mata bulatnya melebar, lucu, dan gigi kelincinya mengintip dari balik bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

***

“Kalau aku jadi pasienmu, kamu harus tanya, ‘apa kamu menyayangiku?’”

***

Sunkyu tercenung beberapa saat.

Kemudian _aegyo_ nya yang lebih manis dari permen kapas raksasa itu keluar dari ‘kandang’nya. Sunkyu memiringkan kepala, sekali lagi menempelkan ujung telunjuk di depan bibir, lalu berkedip pelan. Suara kekanakannya mengikuti.

***

“Jawabannya _‘kan_ sudah pasti ‘iya’?”

***

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> visit 14kingdom.wordpress.com


End file.
